Unconventional
by MillerElizabeth
Summary: "Young Bella, how I long for your heart. Whilst you slip into a soothing slumber, I'll remain unmoved, dreaming of your warmth around me"
1. Prologue: A Letter

**Unconventional**

**Bio: "Young Bella, how I young for your heart. Whilst you slip into a soothing slumber, I'll remain unmoved, dreaming of your warmth around me"**

**So, I had deleted all of my twilight stories, because I had made more than I could start, but I just found LMN playing chick flicks (the Duchess, Pride & Prejudice – they're killing me!) and I was like OMG. Twilight + Kinds and Queens of 16th Century England = super-dee-duper awesome fanfic! So please, enjoy. I have recently begun to get back into the twilight phase, considering Breaking Dawn's been out for over a week and I've already seen it three times :) Review, please. Input helps me write! XOXO - Mills**

**Prologue: A Letter**

The breeze was coming in strongly, and much to my dismay, I awoke with a groggy yawn. Next to me lay my sister, Eliza, puzzled and squinting from the sunlight leaking through the windows, splashing on her features aloong her face. "Good morning, my sister," I cooed, lifting my hand to rest on her cheek. Smiling, she placed her hand on top of mine and breathed a inaudible "good morning." Throwing the blanket from my chest, I sat up too quickly and watched as sparkles floated in my vision. Gasping, I felt my head and kept it level until the sparkles had gone away. "Come on, then, Eliza. Let us get ready!" She eyed me slyly and giggled as I fetched one of the many dresses I had made for all of us daughters and threw it to her. Her beaming smile caused me to imitate her and I sauntered out of the room, feeling that today was going to be much different than the others.

Mother had been making breakfast for us, and I could smell it from the corridor as I entered the kitchen. Us Swans had sustained a very desirable lifestyle, considering we had no cook or maids, as those were the occupations of the family. I had been a maid since the ripe age of thirteen, and even then I was being given an ample amount of money to put in our funds. The Swan family had been most excellent at saving instead of spending, and though we lived in a cottage built for three with a family of seven, we remained a delightful and humble family.

"Well, good morning my dear children! Up the earliest, I see!" My mother, with her bright, loving blue eyes took me in her arms as she kissed my cheeks. "Yes, mama. Is there any news from Papa?" I questioned hopefully, searching her eyes for an answer. She looked at me with a saddened expression and whispered, "I must see you in the foyer, my dear. There is something I must tell you." I didn't know I was being watched until little Priscilla yanked on the hem of my dress and looked up at me with her big, brown eyes. "Hold on, deary. I'll be back in a moment to give you some breakfast," and she kissed my dress, scurrying along to see Evelyn and Charlotte. I folled my mother into the foyer, watching her as she finally slowed, turning to me and the sun beating down on her golden red locks.

"Your father," she began, struggling to find her words, "has sent me a letter. H-he," she stopped, beginning to sob, "has decided to stay in Bath with a woman named, err, Esme. They have become quite close and he has chosen to stay in terms of...b-bu-buisness," and after her last word, she broke. Completely in pain, she sunk to the floor, and I came down with her, my lips trembling with fear for the future, and pain from the longing of my father. Papa hadn't been home in a while, and it was beginning to frighten my mother, who had been passionately in love with him since she was no more than sixteen.

"Right, ugh, well, look at me! I'm a mess!" She picked herself up in such a manner that looked as if she was embarassed. "I also received a letter from Lady Rosalie of Bath and she requests your maid services, seeing as one of their own had to be let go due to...personal reasons, which I for one call a complete lie. But it's not my place, no, not my place," and she continued to ramble as I held back the tears that were being saved for more news about father. "You must leave," she paused, sniffling and wiping her teary eyes with a handkerchief, given to her by Papa, "immediately. The dwelling is extremely large and in need of much assistance. Because of Charles – uh, I mean, Papa's connections, he wanted to get to see you before he left again, and so that is why they've asked for you. Don't worry about the girls," she smiled, looking over at my sisters busying themselves with breakfast and playing, "we'll manage. I certainly did!" She sighed and pulled me into another loving embrace. "Come now, you mustn't be late. Your things have been fetched; for I packed them last night. There is a carriage outside now. Please, be on your best behavior. Oh, I love you, darling," she cooed. I sheepishly smiled, unable to take into account of the new life I was about to start. In a instance, Eliza, Evelyn, Priscilla, and Charlotte came rushing towards me and tugged at me, each wanting a seperate hug. I enveloped them equally and placed light kisses on their foreheads before opening the front door. I walked outside into the bright sun and beautiful skies, taking in the scent of home for the very last time. This was going to be new. I was unaware of what could possibly happen.

**So are you guys intrigued? Please tell me if you are; it would mean so much to me! Please review! XXXXXXXX - Mills**


	2. Encounter

**Unconventional**

**Bio: "Young Bella, how I long for your heart. Whilst you slip into a soothing slumber, I'll remain unmoved, dreaming of your warmth around me"**

**Sooooo, I got a couple of subscriptions, and I thought, "What the hay. It couldn't hurt to write another chapter!" Plus, the epilogue kinda makes it seem like every crossover between the Other Boleyn Girl and Twilight – which is not what my story is about. But for those of you that care, I shot this piece out because I want to write a suuupppper awesome chapter that gives reason to why this story is rated M...mwahahahhahaa :D**

**Anywhoo, I enjoy all comments and input. It literally helps me write, making me more aware of what I should and should not be writing. Thanks to those who do in advance :) - Mills**

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

I gazed out the window to the carriage, mesmerized by the passing trees. The blur of green from their leaves and bright blue from the sky sent me into a trance, a frenzy that bound me until we came to a direct halt. Startled, I wiped my eyes, thick with lethargy, and I opened the door to the carriage, not even noticing that the close foliage had left my peripheral vision. "Oh, miss, I must get that for you!" called the driver, grasping my hand and releasing the door from my palm. Puzzled, I complied, knowing that it wasn't lady-like to deny a gentleman's courteous advances. Stepping out, I almost tripped on the hem of my skirt, but that is right before the driver, Felix, caught me in an instant. "Thank heavens! Are you alright, miss?" I sighed, realizing my fault of having two-left feet was becoming more and more apparent.

"Why, yes. Thank you. Would you mind telling me where we are? I seem to have forgotten..." I pondered, looking up aimlessly at the clear sky.

"Why, Miss Swan, we are at Lady Rosalie's estate in Bath! You must've fallen asleep in the carriage!" he chuckled and I smiled at his gentle face, though his build was quite large. I marveled at his apparent strength and wondered why he wasn't apart of the guard, rather than a flimsy, old carriage driver. The thought escaped me as he disappeared and then was in front of me, gesturing for me to follow him. Suitcase in hand, he bounced off each step with ease, as if these steps were of no hardship, whereas I trudged, struggling to find my feet as I plunged my way forward. Reaching the front gate, as if I had just ran clear across the country, I curtseyed, unsure if I should in front of the guards. They smiled politely, and I had a sneaking suspicion that it didn't happen very often. Continuing on, I followed Felix until the massive front doors had opened and exposed a grand foyer. Standing there, with long blonde locks that curled so perfectly as long as her waist, and a spectacular pair of deep brown eyes, just like Priscilla's, was Lady Rosalie, one of the most breathtaking women I had ever seen in my entire lifetime. I stayed at home most days, so seeing her was nothing short of entrancing. Next to her was Sir Emerson, erect and strongly built, but not as much as Felix. Confusion spread across her face as I curtseyed in front of her. "My dear! You need not curtsey in front of me! I am open to all here, and there is nothing short of manners at my dwelling, but I must tell you that at formal gatherings and such you should show more respect than I actually deserve!" A welcoming smile caused me to beam, making me feel more at home than I did ever before.

"Oh, do come in! I want to learn more about you," she began, prancing forward and clasping my hand in hers. Sir Emerson remained still and she only had to touch him to release him from posture. "My love, go ask the cook to make some tea? We'll be having it in the west parlor!"

"But of course, my love," he replied, placing a feathery kiss on her soft cheek. I stood watching until my hands were being pulled in the direction of the "west parlor." Who knew that there would be rooms named after directions?

Sitting me down on the white loveseat, I sat tall and proud, as I was taught, but Lady Rosalie came to my side and sat next to me, rather than sitting on the seat directly across from me. "Oh, my dear! Please do say something! I hope I haven't frightened you, for that is not my intention whatsoever! Please, tell me about yourself!" she yipped, startling me and signaling that I did not need to be presenting myself in such a manner that I was not comfortable.

"Well, Lady Rosalie-"

"Please, call me rose. My prefix makes me sound old," she interjected, shivering at the word "old."

"Yes, La- I mean Rose. What would you like to know?" I questioned, surprised by the innocence in my voice.

"Let's see," she started, taking her hand that had apparently rested on my shoulder to her chin and thinking hard, "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

There were many answers, seeing as I'd always kept to myself. I settled for, "Reading. Planting flowers, especially roses. Roses are my favorite," I cooed, watching her eyes widen. "Do you like to garden, Rose?"

She flung herself towards me, enveloping me in a warm, loving embrace. "Oh, Bella! How I love to garden! We must go plant some flowers this week, just as a welcoming present, my gift to you!" she exclaimed, letting me go after almost a lung-crushing hug. Gleaming, I gave her a big thank you hug and remained in her arms until Sir Emerson came in and broke the silence with, "Well, look at the new girl getting comfortable with Rosie."

"Em, hush. Don't say those things. Charles says she's...inexperienced," she whispered the last word, and I pretended I wasn't listening, though her last words were laced with a small amount of unintentional hate, but also with a tremendous amount of kindness. "Bella? Bella!" she called, snapping me out of my feigned fog. I nodded, sheepishly smiling. "This is Emmett. You don't need to call him Sir Emerson, unless we're in public. But please, make yourself at home. I'll bring you to meet the other maids after tea."

I smiled and welcomed him in with a shy smile. However, his smile gave way to make my knees shiver as I became entranced in his gaze. Shaking my head, I came back to reality and continued chatting with Rose until it had gotten to be about dinnertime. "Oh, Bella, dear, would you be so kind as to help me dress? Every since _she _left, I've had no one but unfamiliar maids dress me, and it's been ever such a bother," she pleaded, searching my eyes for an implied answer. Eyes crinkling and smiling, I nodded subtly and she jumped up, pulling me with her. "Come, come. We have company visiting tonight! We must dine in beauty!"

After what felt like hours of choosing dresses and fixing the large feather atop her golden locks, as modeled by the great Georgiana, Duchess of Devonshire, I marveled at how truly magnificent she appeared. "Oh, Bella. What do you think? Is it too much? I want to empress Mr. Masen," she ended, and I dropped at the name. _Where have I heard that name? _I asked myself. Stuck in thought, Rose pulled me once again into the long corridor atop the grand staircase, where at least twenty maids and other types of servants gathered, gossiping and chatting with each other.

"Yes, yes. May I have your attention please?" Rose asked sweetly, and you'd have thought that no one could hear her over the low rumble, let alone the tone she used. But as soon as her last word escaped her lips, mouths were shut tight and eyes were on her. "Righty-o, thank you! I would like to introduce our newest member, Bella. She'll be a dressing and housekeeping maid, so she'll be working with Alice, Carmen, and Irina. Yes, girls, come here. Don't be shy!" She ordered, and I watched as each came up to me with a bright, warm smile and embraced me, instantly smothering me with heavy perfumes and flowery scents. _I could find solace here. _I thought. "Very well, now, listen up please. Attention!" she called, slightly louder than her original tone, but still retaining the pure sugar.

I stopped muttering to myself, because apparently Alice had noticed, but I watched as Rosalie stood tall and crossed her hands over her belly, in a protective way, as if she was hiding something. "Alright. You all know the routine, but in case some of you don't understand clearly, I must explain. Mr. Masen is coming tonight to dine with us and spend the week here. He is in search of a new accompaniment for the courts, and I so graciously asked him to spend time with us, getting to know Emmett. Now, please be on your best behavior: that includes no business other than your current occupations, no clearly direct contact with our guests, and absolutely no inside connections will be allowed. The first to do so will be banned from the household. Do you understand?" she barked, and we all curtseyed, understanding firmly what she was trying to say. _No funny business,_ I repeated in my brain, _manners, politeness, and courtesy. No funny business. _I repeated them until the monotonous tone of my voice drained out all possible conversations and I realized that most people had gone to their positions, and Rose was scurrying off to the other side of the corridor. No one dared to follow her, but my curiosity got the best of me. I quickly hurried after her, careful not to draw attention; I was good at that.

Dodging the furniture that came up surprisingly in the middles of the winding hallways, I got closer and closer to Rose. She had one hand on her mouth and one on her belly, and I instantly knew that there was something wrong. Swiftly, I approached her from behind as she hurled into a metal bin next to her bed. Moments passed until I was brave enough to come up to her and hold her close. Covering her mouth, she plopped down onto the floor and looked at me with half-crazed eyes and muttered something incoherent and positively out of this world. To be helped by a maid was common manners, but consoling a woman who was in dire need of assistance was something of a different story.

"Rose," I called, but she was oblivious to my advanced. Cupping her face in my soft hands, I lifted her face, almost going too far when it came to touching a lady in her status. "Rose, whatever is the matter? Surely it can't be so horrendous…"

She eyed me sadly, collapsing into my arms, "Bella, my dear, I'm with child! How could this possibly be a bad thing!" She jumped and bounced in my grasp and I smiled, obviously mistaking her sadness for tears of joy. Smiling, she hugged me once more before I helped her up, admiring the bump that I had only now noticed. It looked like she was about a fourth of the way along, and her dress tonight easily concealed it when one looked head-on, but from the side, you could see the balloon growing ever so slowly. "Come now," she sniffled, taking my hand happily, "the party is about to start! I need you to be at the door when Mr. Masen arrives with his coat and things. Felix will be working tonight and he'll handle the heavy things, but not the coat and linens. Please do not leak about my pregnancy. I'd like to tell the table, that might as well include the ladies in waiting," and she smiled that happy smile at me again and I couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be in love.

Minutes passed before I realized that the doors had opened. I had been behind them, in a hallway, chatting up Irina. But as soon as the knobs had turned, I skipped to the front in a hurry, trying to stay erect and tall for Mr. Masen. I prepared myself for a hideous man that Rose had taken in, considering she was the most generous of all the people I knew, including my mother. But as the doormen stood and a figure appeared in the shadow of the dimming twilight, I watched as a gleaming, porcelain face eyed me with bright, jade eyes. Quivering, I stared in awe until I took his jacket without him realizing I was gazing into his eyes. And I believe he smiled as he walked past me to greet Rose and Emmett. But I couldn't be calling them that; it was my duty to be the most respectful to the hosts.

Dinner was served later on, and I stood behind Mr. Masen's chair, but far enough away that I could whisper to Alice and Carmen about a certain someone who had come to stay. However, Alice wasn't interested, because she had recently been sneaking away with a Mr. Jasper Whitlock, a member of the army but a member of the guard as well, and she filled me in on the most gruesome of details about his injuries, and how she planned to take care of them.

Shivering at the thought, dinner had concluded and Mr. Masen, along with Lady Rosalie and Sir Emmett proceeded to the south parlor, Emmett and Rosalie hand-in-hand. I admired their longing for each other, but couldn't keep focused without almost ruining the fine china that had been placed out for dinner. Clearing each plate and handing it to the cook in the kitchen, I came back to strip the table of the fine linen that had covered it's teak features, until I realized that a certain blue handkerchief was lying on the chair…where Mr. Masen had been seated. Basking in it's presence, I placed it on my hand and felt it's softness rub across my knuckles and was sent immediately into a spell of uncertainty as I imagined Mr. Masen and I, frolicking in a meadow, ever so close to a sudden splash of –

"Excuse me, miss" I heard a voice call from behind and my eyes widened in shock. Slowly turning around, I met his gaze and instantly blushed a deep red, expressing my humiliation. "Why, I'm sorry. I've been looking for my handkerchief, and it seems that you've found it!" he exclaimed, taking a step forward to me. Gaping with a mouth wide open, I quickly shut my lips and handed him his handkerchief ever so delicately, as to make sure it didn't end up on the ground. "Terribly sorry to cause you a disturbance," he muttered under his breath; I hadn't noticed him standing even closer, but I froze as he whispered, "But maybe that's because you were in my thoughts as well, Miss—"

"Swan," I spat, but with an increasing confidence. I eyed him curiously, admiring the blue flecks in his deep, green orbs. "My name is Miss Swan," I reiterated, feeling his cool, sweet breath swarming my face.

"Yes," he continued, smiling radiantly, "Miss Swan. I trust that I will see you again soon, hopefully not in a moment such as this," and with that he turned towards the parlor room, Rose too infatuated with Emmett's gaze to even care. Standing as still as stone, I continued my daily chores, in hopes that he would be watching me.

That night, after a long day of news and confusion, I settled into the ladies' rooms, an extra bed left for me. They said that it was _her_ bed, and that I didn't deserve to sleep in it, simply because I was not her and that I seemed different and sweeter than she, whom I hadn't learned the name of. Even so, I succumbed to the sleep that was much needed, fascinated by the flickering candlelight next to my bed.

**So what do you guys think, huh? Is it getting interesting? I'm sorry that it might not be for some of you, and by the way, I have just finished reading a biography about the Duchess of Devonshire, so that is the reason I mentioned the feathers, and how Bath was the place Bella was sent to. **

**So she met Mr. Masen, huh? Well? Do you think she **_**captivates **_**him? *****smiles devilishly***** but of course you do. Why wouldn't you? He could do many things.**

**I'M GOING TO TRY THIS SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. If you'd like a snippet of what is going to happen on the next chapter, please review! If not, I'll update at the end of the week, or hopefully by next Sunday. Thanks to all who read; y'all are the best – Mils**


End file.
